Dual stage actuation (DSA) disk drive head suspensions and disk drives incorporating DSA suspensions are generally known and commercially available. For example, DSA suspensions having an actuation structure on the baseplate or other mounting portion of the suspension, i.e., proximal to the spring or hinge region of the suspension, are described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0067151 to Okawara, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0002329 to Shum, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0242708 to Fuchino, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,444 to Imamura. DSA suspensions having actuation structures located on the loadbeam or gimbal portions of the suspension, i.e., distal to the spring or hinge region, are also known and disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,188 to Jurgenson, U.S. Pat. No. 7,256,968 to Krinke, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0144225 to Yao. Co-located gimbal-based DSA suspensions are disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 8,681,456 to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 8,891,206 to Miller, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0098440 to Miller. Each of the above-identified patents and patent applications is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes.
There remains a continuing need for improved performance of DSA suspensions.